osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
A one-eyed man eater. A one-eyed woman eater. |combat1 = 56 |hitpoints1 = 75 |combat2 = 76 |hitpoints2 = 100 |combat3 = 81 |hitpoints3 = 110 |combat4 = 106 |hitpoints4 = 150 |aggressive1 = Yes |aggressive2 = Yes |aggressive3 = Yes (if not wearing Bandosian item) |aggressive4 = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit1 = 8 |max hit2 = 7 |max hit3 = 12 |max hit4 = 8 |weakness = Crush |attack style = Melee |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp1 = 75 |slayxp2 = 100 |slayxp3 = 110 |slayxp4 = 150 |cat = Hill giant |mazchna = Yes |vannaka = Yes |att1 = 65 |str1 = 65 |def1 = 35 |att2 = 65 |str2 = 65 |def2 = 35 |att3 = 60 |str3 = 70 |def3 = 48 |att4 = 95 |str4 = 75 |def4 = 55 |mage = 1 |range = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |attbns3 = 22 |mbns = 0 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Not immune |attack speed = 4 }} A cyclops (plural cyclopes) is a monster found on the top floor of the Warriors' Guild, the catacombs of Kourend, in both the God Wars Dungeon and Wilderness God Wars Dungeon, and in the Ardougne Zoo. Bringing nature and fire runes while fighting these are recommended as it can be helpful due to many of the drops being alchable and allows you to make money without banking or taking up inventory space. Cyclopes are considered hill giants for the purpose of a Slayer assignment. Locations *Warriors' Guild (levels 56, 76, 106) *Catacombs of Kourend (levels 56, 76) *Ardougne Zoo (level 56) *God Wars Dungeon (level 81) Earning defenders Killing Warriors' Guild cyclopes is the only way to get a defender. When killing them, a defender may be dropped, but only one at a time in a specific order: *Bronze defender *Iron defender *Steel defender *Black defender *Mithril defender *Adamant defender *Rune defender *Dragon defender Once a player gains their current level defender, they must show it to Kamfreena, and kill another cyclops until the next level defender will appear. Once a player gains a rune defender, the cyclops will continue to drop rune defenders. However, players may show their rune defender to Lorelai in the guild basement, accessible from exiting the door in the Warrior Guild Food Shop. Cyclopes located in the basement have a chance of dropping dragon defenders. These cyclopes, however, are slightly stronger than the ones located upstairs. Players can only attack the cyclopes with Melee attacks, because they are immune to Range and Magic attacks. Salamanders will only work if the attack style is Scorch (trains Strength), but if it is on Flare (trains Ranged) or Blaze (trains Magic), the attack will not hit because they are considered attacks at a distance. Drops Note: the cyclops found in Ardougne Zoo shares the same drop table as hill giants. 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Herbs |} Seeds |} Other |} Lv 56, 76, 81 Weapons/Armour |} Other |} Lv 106 Weapons/Armour |} Other |}